Episode 18: Two Separations
Limelda Jorg reads the data on the disc and seems angered by the fact that everything she thought she knew has basically been a setup. Vanessa hesitates to pick up a gun again, but finding her courage, she gets ready for Madlax to teach her. After teaching her the basics, Madlax tells Vanessa to practice firing at cans all day while she goes and investigates the strange language on her paper torn from the Secondary. Meanwhile, Charlie Winston has come to Gazth-Sonika, still desperate for information regarding Vanessa. Before long, he runs into Margaret and Eleanor. They start filling him in on what they know about Vanessa and Enfant. Carossur Don watches them from his car. Madlax steals an old-looking copy of “History of Gazth-Sonika,” from a museum that night. Far away in Doaiho, Naharu asks Kuanjitta if the time is right. The older lady says it will be time very soon. Vanessa, meantime, continues shooting even after it gets dark. The squad captain that was shot and wounded by Vanessa is visited that evening by Limelda Jorg. She presents him with a paper summary of what she learned from the data files, and of course the captain says it’s nonsense. When pressed, however, he admits he knew all along, and asks what Limelda will do now that she knows the truth. Jorg takes justice into her own hands, even knowing it’s a stupid act, and shoots the captain. In the dark museum/library, Madlax reads the history of Gazth-Sonika and finds out what Elies Characters are. Her studies are suddenly interrupted by Naharu, who manages to sneak up behind Madlax and hold a knife to her back. Madlax explains she’s researching Elies characters to satisfy her own curiosity and learn about herself. Naharu says Madlax’s existence is “chigau,” meaning different, and/or wrong, and/or mistaken. It’s the same thing Friday Monday said to her in episode 16. Madlax gets pissed off, saying “don’t deny my existence,” and shooting to kill. Naharu jumps clean over the mercenary’s head to dodge the first shot. Then she leaps down to next floor of the building and ducks behind a pillar, acrobatic as ever. Madlax pursues the strange girl, who continues to narrowly avoid being hit. In his Gazth-Sonika office, Carossur Don finds Limelda Jorg waiting for him with her hair down. By now, she knows he is an Enfant agent. Holding him at gunpoint, she asks why the organization has continued the civil war. Don draws his pistol and expresses his regret that he can no longer be with Limelda romantically, a feeling that Limelda echoes. “However,” the sniper asserts, “I don’t want to be manipulated anymore.” It turns out she didn’t come to kill him, though. Jorg fires two shots close to Don’s head and then leaves him. Don seems amused that the woman couldn’t bring herself to kill him. Walking the streets, Limelda Jorg feels like everything around her is fake. To her, the only truth left in the world is her promise to kill Madlax, which she thinks of as almost sacred. She once again renews her resolve. Speaking of the mercenary, Madlax is at a loss, unable to sense Naharu’s presence. Naharu throws a knife that knocks the gun from her opponent’s hands. She then leaps down to where Madlax is, recovers the knife, and slashes at Madlax, who dodges. With guns no longer an option, Madlax draws a knife, but Naharu quickly disarms her. Just as she is about to stab and kill Madlax, Margaret and Eleanor appear on the scene. They have been wandering around all evening, searching everywhere for any clue about Vanessa. Taking advantage of the moment, Madlax manages to grab her gun again and shoot at Naharu’s knife. It shatters. And as quickly and mysteriously as she had come, Naharu vanishes, leaving Madlax with Margaret and Eleanor. Remembering that Vanessa was friends with a Margaret Burton, Madlax lowers her weapon. At long last, the two main characters meet and exchange names. Preview Episode 19 "The one who opens the door will come to know true kindness and warmth. Yes, they will return to their true self." – Quanzitta Marison